


Development Log - Luciole

by luciole_lumiere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_lumiere/pseuds/luciole_lumiere





	1. 11/12/2020

I finished setting up an empty template. After trying aws and mariaDB offered by aws, I decided to switch to Oracle Database XE. I didn't finish setting it up because I kept getting errors.   
As a team, we did some database planning and trello work. The current plan is to write scripts for Ch1 asap. I will get the database to work, find a map for the church, and do small research on some talents.


	2. 11/13/2020

I finished a first version of our database, designed a talent list, and confirmed which blueprint we'll be using for the church. One push to github today. Good knowledge about foreign key and primary key. It's great that MariaDB finally works on localhost, need to configure it for remote access in the future.


	3. 11/14/2020

I started to write ajax servlet and some back-end code for character creation page. On the other hand, I finished a first version for affection, physical health, mental health and luck. We talked over the talent table and the affection table. It's good that we got a whole affection table done today. I need to write more code for character creation next. On the design side, maybe figure out a growth algorithm for strength, agility, and intelligence asap.


	4. 11/15/2020

I finished initial character table, and the talent table was almost ready to go. Everything's in csv format now. A first version of the mainpage is done, with login, register and a link to start a new game. A lot more work on servlets and other back-end stuff still needed. I should push a version onto github soon. We talked about how to simplify text and dialogues, hopefully it will accelerate our development.


End file.
